


Sky's Color

by Mysterie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancetale, Multi, sentinaltale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: Frisk was lost to the void, but her siblings are determined to do whatever it takes to get her back safe and sound.





	1. Grey Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to "Colors of the Soul" 
> 
>  
> 
> All Original Characters belong to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a collaboration piece done with Shippo7842

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Are My Sunshine by Norman Blake

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

__

Frisk....  was... gone. Just like that.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_I dreamed I held you in my arms_  
_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_  
_So I bowed my head and I cried_  
  
He could still hear her scream.... It was his fault...  his stupid mistake...

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_  
  


The promise he broke, he had told her he wouldn’t ever leave her...  that he would protect her... love her... But... in that single moment... he’d underestimated the effects of the poison, of the time it would take to recover.  He sat on the bed, He hadn’t moved in hours. Papyrus had found him. He had just sat there... staring into space. He couldn’t even give voice to his brother of the crime he had just committed... Even when Papyrus had asked him what was wrong...  He couldn’t tell his brother... because he knew Papyrus wouldn’t remember her.

The next one who would notice the difference was Asriel. The moment he mentioned getting to hang out with Frisk he knew something was wrong when Toriel had just looked at him funny and asked him who that was.  

Asriel’s face dropped and looked at Chara. Who seemed to think this was not a funny joke at all.   
“Frisk you know…” Asriel tried to explain.

“I’m sorry, is this some new friend of yours?” His soul dropped and he ran to find Sans followed closely by Chara. They found him eventually slumped on the floor with Papyrus trying to remove him from the floor.

“BROTHER... PLEASE. TALK TO ME. WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?”

Asriel knew the moment he saw his face. Frisk was gone. He didn’t know how or why but he knew and immediately slapped Sans.   
“Where is she?”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK YOU’RE UP TO BUT YOU WILL NOT TREAT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!” Sans didn’t seem to really react, he just looked so lost... The boss monster growled at Papyrus as Chara for once tries to pull him back.

“WHERE IS SHE SANS?”

“Hold on brother. Let’s discuss this, shall we? I think first though we should get Sans something. He probably hasn’t eaten.”

“NO.. HE HASN’T... “

“Why don’t you make your spaghetti Papyrus? Surely that will help.” Chara was being reasonable... they had to get answers but trying to do that around Papyrus wasn’t a good idea. Asriel’s soul was being crushed, he just got his family all together; they were kidding about potential new addition and now, gone.

  
  
“Chara you still remember her still too right?” He needed to hear it.

“Of course, but I believe Papyrus makes the best kind of food to help cheer anyone up.” Okay, that was a very bad lie... but she hoped Asriel got the hint that they needed Papyrus out of the picture.

“Yeah… Papyrus I am sorry, I am just tired, it was a stupid game I was playing. Can you please make us spaghetti it will really help us?”

“OH... OF COURSE! IF YOU REALLY THINK IT WILL HELP!” He rushed off. Chara sighed.

“I was hoping that would work.” She looked over at Sans.

“Now then, skeleton. What. Happened.”

Nothing he said nothing. He just kept staring into the void of nothingness. His mate was gone. That he was still here at this point was something. It meant Frisk wasn’t dead at least.

“Sans what happened.” Asriel asked a little calmer.

After a long moment he finally spoke, his tone was quiet.

“i.... made a mistake...  it’s my fault... “

Asriel looked over at Chara as fear filled his eyes.

“What did you do?”

“shortcut.”

“You do shortcuts all the time. What is wrong with it this time?” Asriel asked

“.... i wasn’t... strong enough... to take us both.... i tried... to escape it....  but... it took her...” His head dropped into his hands and dissolved into a shuddering, sobbing mess.

Asriel found himself wrapping his arms around his shoulder “look I am trying to understand but you got to give me more information.”

“.... the void...” Was all he could make out from Sans’ sobbing. Chara frowned.

“Why did you say you were weak? We cured you…”

“The poison I had to use was one that lingers in the system for humans. He had to have a transfusion likely to get it out Azzy. Something like that would weaken any monster.” Chara said when Sans made no reply.

“It is your fault our sister is gone then.” Asriel wanted to pace the room, to do... something. Anything, his muscles bunching up like for a fight but he had no one to fight.

“Gone, but not dead.”  Chara murmured, thinking it over.

“Look at him Chara do you honestly think he can take this?”

“If she was dead Papyrus would have found dust. Considering all the shit you put him through as Flowey and me later on... Maybe.”

“This is our punishment… we have to suffer through.”

“Yeah... we didn’t really deserve to be happy, did we? But Sans.... he never deserved this.” She sighs.

“Frisk, she always gave us a second chance, shouldn’t we… we have to have hope in her…” 

“Asriel... you might not like this idea... but... If we’re going to get her back... we have to go back again. To the underground.” He scowled.

“I will do it, you just got back… you deserve this chance.”

“You don’t know where to start looking. I know what we’re looking for Asriel. I have to go with you.”

“What about him? We can’t leave him alone?”

“Can’t take him with us though. We should leave him to his brother.”

“What do we say to him? We can’t be oh hey Paps be nice to Sans his mate is potentially gone forever.” 

“Leave that to me.”

“We should try to get ahold of that skeleton girl.” Chara couldn't disagree with the idea.

“That would be ideal, but getting in touch with someone who doesn’t belong here in the first place... That’s like looking for a needle in ten thousand haystacks.”

“Yeah, I don’t even know how they got here.”

“Me either. Doesn’t matter, this is our problem to fix and I know where to start looking... you just need to handle mom... Make up something believable so she won’t worry.” Asriel knelt down next to Sans.

“We will find her and we will bring her home.” At this point he’d stopped crying, he was just curled up into a ball, shaking.

Asriel stood up looking at Chara.   
“Good luck with Papyrus…” He left to go tell his mom that they were going to spend time at Sans place. There was a dance studio nearby that he can start. Asriel could feel his tear ducts fill up, this was Frisk’s dream he was stealing for his own means.

**  
**  


“Hey mom… “ He looked at Toriel who was blissfully unaware.

“Hello, son what can I do for you? Where is your sister?”  Toriel was looking around for Chara.

“About that, me and Chara are going to hang out the skelebros place for a bit. I saw this dance studio I was thinking about starting my own and I wanted to show it off to Chara.”

Toriel gave him a suspicious look. She felt deep down there was something familiar but she couldn’t put her claw on it.

“Okay but the moment you guys get there you call me okay.”

“We will mom… we will.” Asriel lied but hopefully the next time they see each other again their family would be whole again. Asriel headed back to check up on Sans and Chara to see Papyrus come back sooner than he hoped. Asriel can only pray that Chara could be gentle with Papyrus because right now, he didn’t think he could. Instead, he decided to sit next to Sans and draping his arm around him.

“You know Frisk wouldn’t want you to blame yourself… Even on my worst days, she tried to make me see that. I know I am the last monster you want to hear this from but I cannot honestly see you purposely letting her go. As long as you are not dust that means she is still out there. So for her sake please don’t give up Sans…Frisk needs you.”  Asriel wasn’t sure if his words even reached him but he knew he couldn’t stay there and wait. He got up and joined Chara. Chara had moved downstairs and was getting a container from Papyrus that held the spaghetti. She had told him that they had to go because Toriel had called them home and of course the skeleton had believed her.

“I’m sure mom will love it just like we will. She at least will let us have some of it tonight I’m sure.”

“SEE YOU LATER! DON’T WORRY ABOUT SANS, HE’S IN GOOD HANDS!”

“The best.” Chara agreed with an innocent smile. Asriel waited until Papyrus lifted his brother and took him away before asking his sister what she told Papyrus.

“So what did you tell him.”

“Nothing he didn’t already know. He doesn’t need to know about why we’re leaving. He wouldn’t understand. He might not be as dense as he looks, but he’s gullible... so I just said mom wanted us home.”

“Mom thinks we are spending time at the skeletons house.”

“Perfect. Since Papyrus doesn’t talk to her usually, chances aren’t high that they’ll realize we’re gone until we’re back.”

“That is what I figure… where do we begin than?”

 

“The True Lab. Let’s get going.”


	2. In Darkness

It was so dark… she couldn’t see anywhere or anything. Yet, she was torn away from Sans by something.

 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” After a long moment of silence, she heard something... it sounded like a sort of machine... except... a text box appeared in front of her :

 

Hello. Frisk.

 

“How do you know my name?” She questioned the box. As she tried to figure out what was going on.

 

The same sounds as before :

 

I have been watching you with my son.

 

“You… you’re Gaster…. How is that possible?

 

The sounds again :

 

W. D. Gaster. At your service. I was swallowed by my experiment... as Sans told you. It was my miscalculation... just as his brought you here. You are still alive because I saved you.

 

“You saved me?” She felt she was just repeating his words.

 

Again the strange sounds.... :

 

Yes. The Void tried to tear you apart limb from limb... as it did me. But I managed to use what little magic I have here to keep it from doing so. It has accepted you now as you are.

 

“Will I be able to leave?”

 

There was a long pause before more sounds :

 

I do not know. I have not been successful myself though I have been able to affect the world from here.

 

After that response, she swore the darkness seemed to part and before her, a few feet away, a skull seemed to appear with scars on each eye, one going down to a mouth while the other ran along the back of his head. Two hands also appeared and there were holes in the palms. She’d seen this face, it wasn’t quite the same but it was in Sans’ memory.

 

“Hello W.D. Gaster I am Frisk Sans’ mate…”

 

The mouth moved and she heard more of those strange sounds :

 

Yes, I am aware. You can call me Dings if you like. It is less of a mouthful.

 

She couldn’t help but giggle.

“Dings?” Maybe it was nerves or being scared but to her it was funny.

 

Again, those sounds :

 

My full name is Wing Dings Gaster. Many of my colleagues would call me Gaster and friends would call me Dings. It is up to you.

 

“I am sorry that was beyond rude of me… Dings I would like to apologize.” She didn’t want to get off on the wrong foot with her ‘father-in-law’

 

He waved it away with one hand, more odd sounds :

 

You are family. Don’t worry about formalities. I might be his father but I am not a stick in the mud, as you humans would say.

 

“Thank you I am just… scared… “

 

He nods.

 

*You would be foolish to not be scared. I did not take you for a fool.

 

“Before coming here me and Sans were discussing having children.”

  


His smile widened a little.

 

*Ah, so that is why he was so flustered and happy. I do not get sound here so I could only guess what you were talking about before... things went wrong.

  


To show her what he meant, he made a swiping gesture and before her, the darkness seemed to disappear and showed the small house that She and Sans lived in. Two figures were emerging from it. Chara and Asriel.

 

“Those are my siblings Chara and Asriel…”

 

*Yes. They are alive thanks to you. You did what I could not. You and that other young soul... the human skeleton.

 

“Aria…”

 

*That name is... familiar. I have seen her around.

 

“She says she is a Creator.”

 

*She is. She was once human... she came to this place by unnatural means. She had powers even humans here did not. Power beyond the soul traits. Then... she became a skeleton through events.

 

“Aria and Sans are the reason why Chara and Asriel are alive. I just happen to be at the right place at the right time.

 

*You underestimate your ability to influence others. Sans has never been one to do anything he did not wish to.

 

“Sans says the same thing….” Frisk smiled

 

*He is correct. When you first met him, he was loathed to do anything unless it meant Papyrus’ happiness. He dragged himself out of bed every morning to do jobs he did not care to do. He didn’t care what others thought. Did not care to make an effort to live. He could not even bring himself to care for simple things for himself. He ate things that were simply there but he did not eat often. Only in sight of his brother did he ever really eat.

 

Then you came along. YOU alone have changed him. Made him into the boy I remember raising...  You gave him hope... more than you know. He has never been so close to having an HP more than 1 because of that flower.... Until you. You gave him that hope. You alone have been the one to change his life, his outlook on life itself and begin to bring back the monster Papyrus remembers as the one who raised him.

 

You made a miracle happen where even his brother failed.

 

Frisk blushed

“Papyrus never failed he just didn’t know how.”

  


*I wish that were true my dear. It is not. I had to sit here and watch him try. Over and over and over again. Sans used to have a high HP, like his brother... Papyrus saw him deteriorate before his eyes and did not know why. Could not understand it.

 

“How much hope did Sans have?” Frisk wondered out loud

 

*That is a question for him.

 

”Sans thought very highly of you… He misses you.”

 

*I miss my sons. I love them. I want only the best for them. I did not foresee that you would be the best for Sans. I had my doubts... but it seems you were meant to be.

 

“For being meant to be there seems to be a lot of roadblocks.”

 

*Something I heard once... from an odd looking skeleton...  “Destiny is a funny thing. It sometimes takes you to hell and back just to make sure that you really are meant to be.”

 

“I hope that is the case for me and Sans… I would give anything to see him again.”

 

*Be careful with your emotions. The Void is highly sensitive to such things. It might just grant your wish... but steal from you something you can’t live without in return.

 

“I won’t be so foolish in the future with my words and my thoughts.”

 

He nods.

 

For now, I am keeping the Void’s influence at bay... I cannot do so forever.

 

“Thank you… I know this has to be hard for you…”

 

*To see my son happy again... it is worth every ounce of strength I have to give.

 

“I can see where Sans gets his soul from…” she admired this monster.

 

There was a sound that sounded like a sort of dry chuckle.

 

*Well, he and Papyrus are literally from me. It would stand to reason that to temper the intelligence he got that he would have a soul of gold to go with it.

 

“I forgot you have a Sans’ of humor.” Frisk kidded, remembering Sans saying that he loved jokes.

 

*Jokes aside. I do not have holes for nothing.

 

He indicated his palms.

 

“Well, I did hear children will literally rip one's parents apart I didn’t think it was that literal.”

 

Again the dry chuckle.

 

*It was the only way. I was the last of my kind.... Sans and Papyrus are now the last of their kind.

 

Frisk’s face dropped.

“I know I said that we wanted to have kids but I wasn’t even sure we could. Now that I am here…” She looked up at the nothingness that surrounds her.

 

*I will find a way to help get you back. You can have his child. Being human will not stop you.

 

“Will it be a skeleton or human or both?”

 

*Not both. One or the other, DNA will decide which, but it will always have some part of you both.

 

“I want to find a way to get you back as well Sans and Paps need you…”

 

*No, I am not needed. Wanted perhaps, but not needed. Also... unlike you, I am not whole. When I was cast here I was scattered across time and space. I am missing parts of myself. I cannot leave so simply as you will be able to.

 

Tears simply fall down her face. She couldn’t give this moment to Sans. A skeletal hand reached out and gently wiped them away.

 

*Don’t cry for me. I have already seen too many tears for what can’t so easily be. Maybe someday he may find a way... but for now, I am still here. Watching over them both.

 

“I just… I think Sans would appreciated being here to just talk to you to have seen you.” She avoided keywords like wish or want.

 

*We have talked before... he just does not remember it.

 

“He does… I have seen it with my eyes his memories.”

 

*Are of me when I was alive... he does not remember the dreams I have spoken to him in. I have no other way of speaking with him. He is the only soul I can reach out to. The only one who remembers me.

 

Frisk thought hard of a way to show Gaster how important he was to Sans.  

“Can you read memories off of souls too?”

 

*No. That sort of skill is beyond me. It would take a special sort of soul to have that ability.

 

“I will retell all the stories I do know to you until we are rescued then. I know Sans, he will save us.”

 

*It will be a pleasure to hear.

 

“Well once a long time ago when I was younger I jumped into a hole….”


	3. True Lab

“What is this place?” 

 

“Seriously? You don’t remember where the lab is?” Chara asked as they moved towards the tunnel where the monsters had emerged rather than the hole.

 

“Look most of the time I was underground… not really observing my surroundings.”

 

“All those years and you didn’t bother to memorize where you were? Geez bro.” 

 

“Didn’t need to, my sole goal was to annoy the living daylights out of Sans. Good times..”

 

“So then you never bothered to figure out where you came from. Great. Good thing I had nothing better to do than to follow sis around. Follow me.” She led them through the old throne room, there were only flowers now in the room, mostly wilted from lack of care. Asriel grimaced at this. 

 

“I can't believe this is where I was reborn.”

 

“Yeah, well, we don’t really get to make that choice do we?” Chara replied as they moved into the Judgement Hall, it was still the same... but there was some dust along the windows and the many columns.

 

“This place still gives me the creeps.” Asriel commented.

 

“Why? Not like you did any of your fights here. Good times though... It was fun. Sans always did give me a good fight.” 

 

“You fought Sans here?”

 

“He’s the Judge Azzy, where did you think our fights would be?” 

 

“I usually fought him … pretty much anywhere.”

 

“Yeah well as I’m sure you saw, he wouldn’t attack Frisk unless we got this far in our killing spree. Always the passive crap. Never really a challenge after I finally learned his patterns... but... that was a different timeline. I wouldn’t think he’d be that much of a pushover thanks to sis. At least not anymore.” 

 

“Frisk actually told me his HP is above 1 now can you believe that.”

 

“With her? Yeah... I believe it.” 

 

“Funny thing about her she sees the good in everyone but herself…. it is weird.”

 

“Yeah, that’s why it was always easy to take over. At least up until that last time. She’s changed, thanks to Sans, too. She’s stronger, more confident... I mean, look at the lengths I had go just to get control. I never had that much trouble before.” 

 

“Yeah trying to kill her just to control her is definitely new.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to kill her.”

 

“Well, I will let you know you almost killed me when you decided to burn down mom’s house.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were inside. I thought it was just mom.”  He sighed. 

 

“I am ignoring the fact that you planned to kill our mom…”

 

“I was an idiot. So sue me.” Chara replied.

 

“I would but you have no money.” 

 

“Could always sue me in chores.” 

 

“One backrub.” He teased. 

 

“Seriously? Geez, you don’t know how to bargain. I need to teach you better.” 

 

“Hey, do you know how expensive messages are? Humans look at my back and they are like no just no.”

 

“$200 for a pro.” 

 

“Yeah.” He said like he couldn’t believe she knew and made a pouty face.

 

“Frisk did a LOT of reading when she got to the surface... she wondered at one point if she could give Sans a massage... Oh gods.” Chara shuddered. Asriel laughed. 

 

“Really?”

 

“I swear some of the things she thought of make me sick... and when they decided to... you know... I went straight back to you. No fucking way was I sticking around for that.” 

 

“Oh My God … I was going to say…” he laughed harder. “That is so gross.”

 

“You have no idea... You didn’t have to listen to them when Sans was in heat! Oh my fucking gooooooooooooooooooooooooood..... “ 

 

“Sans was in heat?”

 

“Good god... four fucking days of listening to them do it three times in the morning.” 

 

“Too much info sis, too much info.” 

 

“Oh believe me, that’s the VAGUE shit bro. Don’t get me started. I’m going to have NIGHTMARES every time I hear someone is in heat... “

 

“You need therapy by the time we get done.” Asriel thought. 

 

“Therapy? Who the fuck is going to believe me?  ‘Yeah... I was in this girl’s head and had to listen to her and her mate fuck for four days.’  You sure that won’t put me in a loony bin?” He laughed. 

 

“I am sorry I shouldn’t but god damn it… it is like out of a horror book.”

 

“You have no fucking idea.” She playfully punched him for laughing. There was no harm in her intentions or anything, so he’d barely even feel it. He pretends that it was powerful and falls to the ground. 

 

“No, no it is the great Chara attack!” Chara just raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“I’m a kid in body only brother. Give me some credit here.” Asriel got up and tickled his sister. 

 

“Oh lighten up a bit.”

 

“H-hey! Come on. We have a walk ahead of us.”  Asriel picked her up and put her on his shoulders

 

“Azzy! Put me down! I can walk!”

 

“Well, you complained that you were a small little human… I am just helping you achieve your dreams.” He joked. 

 

“And you think my dreams include riding a big furry boss monster?”

 

“Well you were in someone’s head most of your life so is this much different.”

 

“Yes... because if I jump off you and walk ten feet away I won’t be dragged along with you by some invisible force if you decide to take five steps away.” 

 

“Ahhh you do love me.” He chuckled.

 

“Shut up...” She blushed.

 

“Just enjoy the ride. I will even let you hold onto my horns if you think you are going to fall off.” Asriel added.

 

“... I think I’ll be fine. Head for the elevator.” He smiled as he headed for the elevator. 

 

“Now am I like your horse or a donkey?” As he got into the elevator.

 

“Horse... you aren’t that much of an ass......  Don’t tell Sans I said that.” 

 

“My lips are sealed…”

 

“Good. I like jokes and stuff... but he just annoys me because he does it TOO much.” 

 

“Yeah I agree and he makes puns of EVERYTHING.”

 

“Yeah... it’s his coping mechanism, I get it... it was funny the first few runs... but after that it just got so predictable and annoying.” 

 

“I can’t see how Frisk thinks it is funny. She laughs to everyone.”

 

“Me either... but they shared a perfect dance... Twice. So...”

 

“What! No way! I thought that was an urban myth.”

 

“Well your myth is apparently somewhat true. Their dance on the surface and then again in the echo fields. Perfect sync. Like they were one dancer instead of two....  It was... breathtaking to see.”

 

“You sound almost jealous of her Chara.”

 

“Yeah... well... I can’t dance like she can..... I ... kinda wish I could.” 

 

“Hey, I bet you would dance beautifully. I can teach you sometime. Just me and you okay?”

 

“... I’d like that. I want to learn a different style... something that is better suited to who I am now.”

 

“Freestyle?”

 

“Maybe... I don’t know yet... but your style is a good start... You do have a mastery in yours.” He bounced her up on his shoulder. 

 

“Why yes, I do…”

 

“Hey now... don’t dislodge me or get a big head.” 

 

“Can’t get any bigger the way you compliment me.” Chara had the decency to flush then.

 

“Come on sis tell me where to go you seem to do that well enough.” Chara looked at the buttons, just now noticing he was in the elevator. 

 

“R 3 should take us to the right floor.”  Asriel hit the button and started to hum ‘The Girl from Ante Nita’  For once, Chara said nothing.

 

“Thought you might enjoy some elevator music.”

 

“You have a nice voice.” Chara murmurs, almost too soft to be heard. A slight blush dusts Asriel’s face. 

 

“Thanks, I will have to remember to sing to you more.”

 

“Don’t make it a habit... mom might be suspicious.” 

 

“That you like music? Or me?”

 

“You.” Was the muffled reply into his fur. She had buried her head against it in embarrassment. He almost made a complete stop when she says this and a blush takes over. 

 

“That is why I will keep singing to you…” He said quietly.

 

“Azzzzzzzzzzyyy....” Was the half-hearted, muffled protest. He just laughed. 

 

“You are my sunshine… my only sunshine…”

 

“Oh god... not THAT song! Anything but that!” 

 

“Okay I like big butts and I cannot lie the others cannot deny when a girl walks in with… ouch.” She lightly smacked him on the head but laughed.

 

“You’re an ass...” 

 

“Ahh.. So I am the donkey…” he laughed.

 

“No....” Was the muffled reply.

 

“You know the moment you become 18 I am going to marry you…” Chara actually squealed.

 

“Can’t wait to see mom’s reaction to that one.”

 

“Oh my god Azzy... we’re siblings! Mom is going to roast you like a spring chicken!!!” 

 

“Well not by blood… don’t make it gross.” She groaned.

 

“It already is if you start thinking like Frisk...” 

 

“Frisk thought I was hot. Well, at least I think she did you were in her head what did she think.” Another sound... sounded suspiciously like a possessive growl... 

 

“Ummm I mean … shit sorry.” Asriel blushed.

“Look I will buy you chocolate okay?” She pats his head, it’s almost like an ‘it’s okay.’ sort of gesture. He sighs as finally, they get off the elevator. She peers from where she’d buried her face.

 

“Follow that path down.” 

 

“Roger Chara… keep an eye out for annoying spiders.” He grimaced.

 

“Spiders? Do you hate spiders?” There was a bit of genuine curiosity. 

 

“Look between you and me they creep me out, when I was a flower they climbed me and I couldn’t use my pellets to kill them because I could hurt myself.”  Chara gently patted his shoulder instead of saying something like she might have if anyone else was around. She might have even laughed at it... but it was just the two of them...  No one else would ever know.

 

“How far do you think it is from here Chara?”

 

“It’s at the end of this path we’ll find the lab.”  Asriel picked up the pace just a tiny bit. He still didn’t know what all the rules were for the void but he didn’t want his sister to be the example to find out. Neither did Chara. As she’d said, the lab came into view quickly. He almost had to duck though since the doors weren’t as tall as doors in most houses built by monsters. 

 

He gently picked her off his head and sat her in front of him and kissed her forehead gently. 

 

“....” She flushed a little.

 

“Sorry I don’t want you to get hurt…” Asriel simply commented. She pushed at him gently, not even really that much as she walked towards the “bathroom.”

 

“What are you? Oh, you gotta go okay. I will wait for you here.” She laughed. 

 

“It’s not what it looks like, come on fluffy.” 

 

“Fluffy?? Don’t you mean manly goat or tough.” He followed contributing other names.

 

“Nope, dad is Fluffybuns... that makes you Fluffy.” He sighed. 

 

“So if you get to call me that then I get to call you princess.”

 

“Only when no one else is around  _ Fluffy _ .” He went and took her hand. 

 

“Whatever you say Princess Chara.” She flushed a little and pulled him into the room which, when he saw it, didn’t even have a mirror... it was an elevator with two buttons. Up and down.

 

“What a weird bathroom.”

 

“It’s not a bathroom.” She hit the down button and a second pair of doors closed in front of the one they’d come through. Then it began to go down.

 

“So how is it like being human again?”

 

“Well... aside from annoying body functions that I forgot.... It’s... not that bad.”  He smiled. 

 

“Well I for one am glad you are back.”

 

“Miss me that much Fluffy?” 

 

“I did my princess.” Fuck... why did she agree to that? Her face was like a pink rose.

 

“Despite what others thought of you I always believed there was some good.”

 

“You’re too good for this world Azzy...”  He blushed at this. He coughed trying to cover his embarrassment. 

 

“Well we need to save our sister now so the skeleton don’t bug us.”

 

“I hadn’t even thought of that...  Damn.. .he’s so going to when he finds out too.” 

 

“Ahhh Frisk will keep him away… “

 

“Yeah... but we can’t avoid him forever. Especially not if we have nieces or nephews...”  A blush deepened on Asriel’s face 

 

“Azzy... what are you thinking... wait... maybe I don’t wanna know.” 

 

“Ummm That after you … nope… it will be a secret.”

 

“For how long? You’ve never kept a secret long from me.” She says slyly.

 

“This one is worth the wait I promise you that.”

 

“Hmmm... we’ll see how long that lasts. Not like I ever had to ask you.” He smiled as he can wait. Chara simply wondered what it was and hoped she wouldn’t regret finding out. The elevator came to a stop and opened into a dimly lit room. Chara didn’t hesitate to move forward despite the creepiness that the place seemed to give off.  

 

“Chara be careful…” Asriel glances around.

 

“Relax, the only thing that used to be here was the amalgamates... Come to think of it... there was that one odd ball....” Chara trailed off. 

 

“Are you okay? What is on your mind?”

 

“I was just thinking. The amalgamates Frisk ran into... each one was a mix of monsters that had fallen down... another one of Alphys’ “brilliant” experiments... but... there was one that seemed out of place. It didn’t look like a group of monsters... but... something else altogether. It ... didn’t fit.” 


	4. Soul's Revelation

“Well that is pretty much what happened so far G, I mean Gaster sorry.”

 

*It’s fine. 

 

“I can’t stress how much I love your son, he makes me so happy.”

 

*You don’t have to. I’ve seen the lengths you went to just to get his attention. That was some planning you did.

 

That dry chuckle came again.

 

She blushed again. 

“I wonder, is it possible to see Sans…?” He moved his hand the window they’d been looking through and tapped it, the thing slowly zoomed in and they saw Papyrus in the kitchen cooking up a bunch of spaghetti.

 

“Good old Paps… “

 

Another tap and it traveled up to the next room, Sans was curled up next to the bed, It looked like he was sleeping... and not particularly well. Sweat beaded on his skull and he’d twitch ever now and then.

 

She gripped where her soul is and hoped beyond hope that he could feel her. To know that she was okay.

 

*Let’s see if we can speak with him.

 

He reached out a hand to her, palm up. She took his hand. 

 

“I trust you.”

 

*You are a very trusting soul. Fortunately it seems you usually put your trust in the right place.

 

His other hand reached towards the window, touching the image of Sans, as if to reach him beyond. At first nothing seemed to happen... Then after a moment a transparent version seemed to stumble into the void.

 

“no no no... not here.. not again...” 

 

“Sans it is me it is not a dream.” Frisk said sweetly as she could.

 

The transparent figure froze,eye lights focusing on her after a moment.

 

“Frisk... i...  i’m... “ He faltered, badly..

 

“Sans… it is okay it I am right here.”

 

“this.... this is a nightmare.. i... “

 

“Sans remember the time about the lab coat or the time I made breakfast.” He looked at her with aching sadness.

 

“i ... i can’t bring you back...” 

 

“You can I have hope and I know you do too.”

 

“babe... i’ve been trying to fix that thing forever.... i... i ... just can’t.”

 

“Sans we gone through hell and back and I am not giving up. I will get out of here and we will have our happy ending with couple of kids and the whole nine yards.” He shook..

 

“i’m sorry... i’m so sorry... i did this.... i’m sorry.... god... i’m sorry....” The figure vanished. It wasn’t stable.

 

“No, no you didn’t..” She crumpled to the ground crying. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” Gaster put a hand on her shoulder, offering what little comfort he could to his daughter in law. In the window, Sans started awake. She put a hand against her soul. 

“Please feel my hope and my love.” Sans sat up slowly, looking around in confusion for a moment before realization hit, his head falling into his hands.

 

Tears filled Frisk's eyes as she mourned for Sans. He couldn’t feel her or hear her. 

 

*Even the bond has limits. No matter how strong. 

 

“I won’t give up… I am determined.”

 

*It was never in your nature to, my dear.

 

She placed her hand on her soul and was determined to have him feel her. To know that she was safe and he is not to blame. Though the truth was... it was his fault. He’d made a mistake and it had cost them. 

 

“Sans I can only hope our bond is strong enough to get some of my love to you. Even a little.”

 

*Shall we see what your siblings are up to? If I know Chara.... She has a plan.

 

Frisk wiped away her tears she would have to be strong for the pair. 

“I hope so…”

 

Gaster tapped the window again, leaving Sans to his misery; it shifted as he tapped it until it widened and located the siblings in the underground.

 

*It seems they have found my old lab. How interesting.

 

“Do you think they can save us that way?”

 

*I do not know. I am not sure what she is up to... but this is interesting... look.

 

She peered through the glass

 

Chara and Asriel were walking through the hallway... neither seemed to be looking at the other, both seemed to look like tomatoes... 

 

“Why are they blushing?”

 

* I do not know. There is no sound here. 

  
  
  


“I really hope you remember not to call me that when we get back to the surface....” Chara was mumbling. She swore if this kept up she’d put a rose to shame.

 

“Okay  _ princess. _ ”

 

“I swear to Asgore  _ Fluffy _ ...” 

 

“That doesn’t bug me because I know I am your fluffy.” She squealed then, her blush darkening.

  
  


“Good lord you guys have bad reception!” A voice says from behind Frisk.

 

Frisk turns around and was surprised to see another monster there. He was tall, like a Papyrus, but completely different than any one she’d ever seen. He had a small scar down his left eye a little like Gaster did, a brilliant sky blue scarf was wrapped around his neck, just above a black leather jacket, he had a gray shirt underneath and wore a pair of long slacks that she couldn’t be sure if they were brown or black. He also didn’t have any shoes on. His eyelights were a blue that matched his scarf. 

 

“Hi there.” 

 

“Hi… I am Frisk and this is…”

 

“Gaster. Yeah. I’m a traveler. I kinda know these things m-... er... well I just do.” He seemed he meant to say something else and didn’t. 

 

“What is your name?” Frisk asked politely.

 

“Friends call me Rover.” 

 

“Rover? Okay well it is nice to meet you.” He smiles.

 

“Anyway, like I said... bad reception. Lemme fix that for you.”

 

*Go ahead.

 

“Why are you here? Can you help us?”

 

“Nope.” He moved forward and adjusted the window a little, made it slightly bigger, clearer and then there was sound. She was disappointed. She was hoping to get a message to Sans at least.

 

“It’s like a TV now. You should be able to hear whatever you like through it.”

 

*Much obliged.

 

‘Now I can hear my beloved cry this is awful.’

 

“Come on Azzy, don’t fall behind.” Chara said.

 

“Coming Princess ….” 

 

*Princess??? 

 

Gaster seemed rather intrigued and watched as Chara just seemed to get more flustered.

 

Frisk was only partial interested, this void was distressing her.


	5. Hope

Rover looked at Frisk.  
“Look... I know this is tough... being from where I am and this can’t really be good news for you but... it’s better than nothing. I really wish I could do more... but... I’m still in training and this is all I was really allowed to try. I just..... I wanted to give you some hope... you know? It was the only thing I could think to do.”  She smiled at that.

 

“I know you are doing your best it is just my mate is suffering and I feel so useless.”

 

“I know... but... you’ll be better off for it. Hard as that is to imagine. I can promise you that much.”  He seems to scuff his feet a little... sort of like a child might who was caught in a lie... Except that he seemed sincere.

 

“I hope so… one day me and him will start a family… I just…”

 

“Yeah... “ He trailed off.

 

“Rover right?”

 

“Mmmhmmm.”  Frisk hugged him

 

“Thank you for giving me hope.” He was caught off guard but smiled as he hugged her back.

 

“You best master your abilities soon and come back to say hi.”

 

“I will. Dad would tan my hide otherwise.” He had an easy going smile despite his words. She laughed.

 

“Who is your dad? Do I know him?”

 

“Yeah... you do.... Buut rules of time travel... I can’t reveal that.”

 

“Ahhh…” Her soul seemed to resonate with him, the feeling Sans explained to her when if ….she smiled knowing instantly who he was to her.

 

“Don’t give me that look. Auntie Aria made the rules. I just follow ‘em.” She takes his hands.

 

“It is okay… Please be safe.. I know your mom worries about you very much and her whole being would die knowing you got hurt.” He smiles a little, his gaze softens, reminding her a bit of Sans in that way...

 

“Yeah, she does... but she’s the one who set me on this path too... She told me she wanted the best for me... that I could do anything if I stayed determined to do so. So... here I am.”  Tears fell down her face.

 

“She is right you know. I can see your father in you too. I see the little jokester hiding.” He flushed a little. The feeling in her soul was something she couldn’t begin to explain. It was of pride and a love so deep that the oceans themselves wouldn’t even begin to touch.

 

“Ah... well... no rule against you figuring it out on your own...” She hugged him as tight as she could. Frisk wanted to hold onto this moment. She wanted to ask him so many questions about the future. Her entire being now knows her new purpose in life. It is that to protect and love this little baby bones of hers.

 

“God I am so blessed…” He hugged her back gently.  She broke the hug knowing soon he will have to go. Frisk immediately missed the contact with him. She knew though if she didn’t let go she would never would.

 

“I wish I could stay... but I have other assignments and... stuff.”  She nodded she couldn’t stop herself even if she wanted to. She kissed his forehead and placed it against his.

 

“Be safe Rover…” She broke away before she would do something she might regret. There were rules for a reason. If Aria said they were important than they are. She didn’t want her future child to suffer for her wanting to love her child. She didn’t nor wouldn’t be able to stand herself if she was the reason that he would be hurt.

 

“Always.”  With a smile, he disappeared in what looked like a light green sort of magic, as he he’d pressed something on his wrist. What he hadn’t told her was the chewing out he was actually going to get when he got back home.....

 

“My baby… our baby… Gaster that was my son.” She wouldn’t be able to tell Sans about this moment would she? Maybe she will tell him that she knows that they will have a future. That there is a happier ending coming their way. A blush covered her face as she became greedy in thinking of how many children she wanted. She should be just happy with the one but seeing him made her think of all the future had in store for them. It was like a roadmap opened up to her and all the possibilities showed to her. Would her children have the ability to reset? What powers will they posses? What was his real name instead of Rover? Frisk’s determination for the future was brighter now than ever before.

 

*Was my grandson. Cheeky whippersnapper... but... he was healthy... and he seemed happy..

 

“Are we in his future? I hope so my parents weren’t.”

 

*Well.. I would think you are, since I believe it is essential for you to be present to actually have your own child.

 

“What I mean is are we alive through his whole childhood to adulthood? I don’t want to miss anything. Sans will get us out or we will either way I am more determined than ever.”

 

*Somehow, you will get out. That much is obvious.

 

Frisk face beams with pride.

 

“I am glad you at least got to meet him. I’m glad I got to meet him.” Her soul filled with pride.  She looks over at Gaster and takes his hand. There was a good chance he wouldn’t come out of this void at first she wouldn’t even begin to accept that. Frisk somehow understood where Gaster stood on his son’s behalf. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be there for his sons but he couldn’t and he loved them with his entire being. The clarity that Rover gave her helped her see this now. She would gladly allow herself to die in his place than see him suffer in any form or another. This is what Gaster is doing for Sans. He is being her shield because he is willing to be his everything, that a parent should be. He may not be physically with his sons but in their dreams he will always be there. A small smile crosses her lips as she finds herself getting emotional.

 

“Thank you… for giving me protection and strength through all of this. I will never be able to repay you for this kindness.”

 

*Think nothing of it my dear.

 

“No it isn’t nothing…I been blessed to have a vision of my future. I finally understand where you stand. Maybe not the entire depth but for once in my life I haven’t felt such a connection as I did with him. I am almost ashamed I didn’t feel it right away but that is not important. In the end of all of this I am determined to get you out of here. If that is not possible or it risks any of our lives because I know now that you value our lives above all else. Than and only than will I accept our fates but I will definitely let them know that you love them. Even if Papyrus’ memory of you is still not with him. I will let them know it. I will also tell them about how you can contact them via dreams. Maybe with both of your non-existent brains you can come up with a way to come home because my house is big enough for you and soon their will be children who need a need grandfather to love. We know that is a certainty…” Her hands fall to her stomach as she closes her eyes mentally envisioning the future of herself.

 

“Please Dings do not give up hope. I know now I found mine again in him but I hope you can find yours in me and our potential future together.”

  
  
  


“You mentioned that eventually you would not be able to protect me from the effects of the void. In case you can’t protect me anymore… what should I do?” She needed to prepare herself for what is to come. He told her to steel her emotions but is there other rules. The anti-void had weird dynamics that made her flip upside down and stick to the ceiling.

 

*Your determination will be your most powerful ally, if you need to you can use it to protect yourself from the Void’s magic by being determined to not be hurt by it.

  
  


As she watches the “TV” of her misfortunate siblings. Chara seemed lost in thought as she walked through the corridors, she had played here with Asriel when they had been... well, younger, she couldn’t say “kids” because she was a child again physically herself. She remembered there was someone who’d worked here who had a son... Sans, who had played with them on rare occasions.... Those had been happier times, even if she hadn’t been the best of sisters....

 

“I kind of remember this place… with all my resets I get some memories mixed up.” Asriel commented.

 

“We used to play here with Sans, I think his father worked here or something. My memory on that isn’t clear.... I remember running through the halls playing tag and Sans was “cheating” because he’d teleport every time we’d get close to try and tag him.” Asriel started to laugh.

 

“That’s right and I would just snarl at him because I would be so close to winning.”

 

“Heh... yeah... you never won because of it and I was too fast for you at the time.”

 

“I think the only reason I got so upset with Sans over the years is because he had a chance to be normal and he never really did anything with it… as normal as that smiley trash bag can be.”

 

“Did you ever talk to him about it or... just take your anger out on him?” Chara asked after a moment.

 

“I was so mad and angry… We sacrificed ourselves trying to save everyone. Just so I can get stuck in a plant and Sans, well, didn’t have any problems in the world.”

 

“The lather then. I wouldn’t say he didn’t have problems, just that it didn’t seem like he did. I’ve seen his memories thanks to Frisk.... He did a lot for his brother that he didn’t have to... they were on the streets at one point while Sans did what he could just to get g for food because no one remembers his parents so... Papyrus was all he had... literally.”

 

Asriel felt ashamed of his actions. He’d acted on pure rage and selfishness. He wanted Sans to have no hope like he had no hope. He had no future, well at least that is what he’d thought.

 

“He’s been trying to fix this machine too... I’m not sure why but I do know one thing for sure; if we can get it working it will lead us straight to the Void and to Frisk. My guess, from what I saw from his memories... there’s someone he lost to the Void too. My mind can’t wrap around who this figure is.... Or why they mean so much to Sans... but it is something he was trying to do.”

 

“I know Sans probably is not in the talking mood but we got to try to call him up and ask him about the Void.”

 

“At least about the machine. The original blueprints are here.” Chara said, walking into a room and heading for a desk. Asriel nodded.

 

“I will try to call Sans if he doesn’t answer we might have to call Papyrus at least he will force the phone in Sans’ hands.” Asriel starts to bring out his phone.

 

“Yeah, at least, but I’m not sure how much good that would do us... maybe you should just call Papyrus.”

 

“I don’t know if I call Papyrus right away and Sans sees that I didn’t try to call him first he might blow a gasket claiming I was getting Papyrus involved and he is so protective already of him.”

 

“Point taken. Alright.” She began going through the desk. Asriel tried to call Sans’ phone. He didn’t answer. He tried it again. No answer. The third time a voice finally comes over the phone upset and distant. Asriel was relieved to just to have Sans answer the phone; maybe he would answer their questions.

 

“Sans… we need to talk about the machine in the true lab.” Asriel asked trying to reason with the skeleton.

 

“machine? ... why do you need to know that?”

 

“Chara and I, we are down in the true lab. We are trying to get it to work.”

 

There was a long silence.

 

“i’ve been trying that for years.”

 

“Yeah that is before you had us to bug you to get it done.”

 

“because you were more hindering me.” Those words stung but were justified.

 

“You are right... but…”

 

“look, it’s not going to work... or rather, i’d rather it not.”

  


“Rather not trying to get Frisk back … Would you rather not even TRY.” Asriel felt himself get angry.

  


“that isn’t it! you don’t understand... five monsters dusted because of that thing!”

  


“I’m willing to give my body up if I can save her-.” He cut him off.

  


“you might be willing but what about your mom huh? are you going to do that to her? again?” He eyed Chara from across the room. He just got back and what about his parents? They will hate the fact of how selfish he was.

  


“those who were lost the first time didn’t have... well.. most of them didn’t... have anything to worry about or lose. no family, no friends.”

  


“I wouldn’t even have this chance to be with my mom if it weren't for Frisk nor Chara.” Asriel voice cracked. There was a weary sigh.

  


“the risk is too great... i can’t... no matter how much i want to kiddo.”

  


“You know one thing I did learn from Frisk is that no matter what she was always determined at any cost….”

  


“sorry to disappoint you then... i’m not her. never was, never will be.”

  


“No you are her mate… she saw something in you that she chose you over all others. Maybe you just can’t see it yourself.”

  


“i don’t know what she saw in me, but i can’t help you.” The call ended. Asriel slams his phone into the wall.

  


“STUPID IDIOT…. “ Chara pulled out a folder.

  


“You were expecting anything less?”

  


“I was expecting more.. He told me he would protect her..”

  


“Why? Yeah... and he has, but you know... we’re also talking about the same skeleton that - when you had his soul in you... he gave in. He easily gave up. It took Frisk to wake him up.”

  


“The idiot always claims that but the guy never really did, he always fought back. If he truly gave up why didn’t he just stand there and let me kill him. Why didn’t he let you kill him?’

  


“Well, when you have nothing to lose... I hear that people will fight... if only just because the last thing they have left is the instinct to survive. Perhaps monsters have that same instinct. So that even when you killed his brother... there was nothing else left for him to do when he saw you.”

  


“That is why now more than ever he should fight… if Frisk dies he dies so he has nothing left but to try…. The stupid idiot.”

  


“He has his brother. I think that is what has kept him alive at this point.”

  


“Who knows what is in that Void, any second now she can be torn to bits and he is just floating around.”

  


“My guess...  that figure I saw in Sans’ memories is there. He kinda looked familiar... he was a skeleton too... who knows? We can’t stand here though and simply speculate. I have the blueprints now, let’s head to what’s left of that former house.... The... uh.. One i torched.”

  


“You really like to make things hard for us don’t you?” He said half mocked half upset. She looked away, shame coloring her cheeks.

  


“The machine should still be there...” He shook his head like to shake himself out of his stupor.

  


“I shouldn’t have said that … I am just …. Come on let's go.”

  


“You’re not wrong though.” She left the room with the folder.


	6. The Machine

Papyrus went into Sans room. It was usually a big no no to do but Sans hasn’t responded much of late and nor did he argue with Papyrus when he entered.

 

“HEY SANS…. HOW ARE YOU TODAY?”

 

Sans sighed as a response. Why had those two thought that fiddling with something so dangerous was the solution? He’d spent half his life trying to fix that damned thing...  Papyrus brought the spaghetti over sitting by him in the bed. His eye lights full of concern for his brother.

 

“SANS YOU NEED TO EAT… FOR ME PLEASE.”

 

“not hungry at the moment Paps... but... i know you mean well.” He mumbled. Papyrus wasn’t going to just accept this answer as he tried to lift up his brother against him.

 

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT IS WRONG BUT I WON’T GIVE UP ON YOU.” He put the fork in the spaghetti and got ready to feed him. He gave his brother a weak smile, but nothing more. Papyrus was the only reason he was still here... He’d checked his HP himself.....   1/1.5

 

“YOU KNOW YOU ALWAYS CLAIM I AM THE COOLEST BROTHER AND THAT YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR ME BUT WHEN THE ROLES REVERSE YOU SHUT ME OUT. I WANT TO BE THERE FOR YOU TOO SANS.” Papyrus was hurting, seeing his brother in such a downward spin. His spaghetti hadn’t cheered him up one iota.

 

“i know you’re trying, but this isn’t something you can fix..... no one can.” It was like losing their father all over again.... But so much worse.... Because this time... it was his fault. He wasn’t just the innocent bystander this time.

 

“WITH THE RIGHT TOOLS ANYTHING CAN BE FIXED. IT MAY NOT BE THE SAME BUT A LITTLE DUCT TAPE CAN FIX ANYTHING.” Sans began shaking again. He knew his brother meant well, but he didn’t know... couldn’t understand... The pain of his soul was almost too much to bear.

 

“YOU KNOW THE FUNNY THING I ALMOST FEEL LIKE THERE IS SOMEONE MISSING IN MY LIFE. IN YOUR LIFE. I MISS SOMETHING LIKE SOMEONE CLOSE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN? A FRIEND…”

 

Yeah, he knew. If only he didn’t.... If only he could forget....  His shaking increased. No, he didn’t want to forget, never forget... but the pain... he knew he had deserved this. Papyrus wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I DON’T REMEMBER THEM EXACTLY BUT IF THEY WERE SO IMPORTANT TO YOU. YOU SHOULD HONOR THEIR MEMORY OF MAKING THEM PROUD OF LIVING THROUGH THEIR EXAMPLE.”

 

“i-it just... h-hurts too much r-right now....”

 

“I WILL NOT JUDGE YOU ON HOW LONG YOUR SOUL WILL ACHE. I CAN’T IMAGINE WHAT MY LIFE WOULD BE LIKE IF METTATON JUST DUSTED IN FRONT OF ME BUT AS LONG AS YOU CAN SAY IF YOU WOULD MEET THEM IN THE NEXT LIFETIME YOU DID YOUR BEST AND SMILE... WELL THAT IS ALL I CAN EVER ASK FOR.”

 

He sniffled a little.  _yeah.... m... maybe i should help them... i don’t think i could ever look her in the eye if i didn’t at least say i tried..._   He was still shaking but he nodded a little.

 

“thanks Paps... i needed that.... i...  have something i have to do.”

 

“I AM ALWAYS GOING TO BE HERE FOR YOU. DON’T YOU EVER FORGET THAT.”

 

He nodded.

“can you put that in a container for me? i want to take it with me... maybe add some extra for my friends.”

 

Papyrus smiled nodded and left to get the extra containers for Sans and his friends.

 

“you’re the best bro.” He murmured after his brother. Papyrus comes upstairs minutes later and brings three bags full of to-go containers

 

“DO YOU THINK THIS IS ENOUGH?” Sans was standing up, waiting for him.

 

“yeah bro... thanks.” The smile was still small, but it was more genuine. Papyrus hugs his brother.

 

“YOU WILL BE GREAT, I KNOW IT.”

 

“only because i have an even greater brother.”

  
  


Chara winced when she saw the wreckage that had once been the house. The fire had eaten it all up... but there was still a shell of the home left.  Chara wished she could undo that...

 

“Remind me not to piss you off…” Asriel commented as he began to shift through the rubble.

 

“Leave it, it’s not in the house.” She moved to the shed that had, somehow, managed to escape the flames.

 

“Hey it looks our luck might be turning around on us…” Asriel commented noticing the untouched shed.

 

“We’re lucky it didn’t catch fire.” She moved to open it but found it locked.

 

“Well great. He locked it.”

 

“Allow me…” Asriel said as he was about to knock down the door if necessary but was startled by the voice from behind.

 

“you know you could just ask.”

 

“SANS thank Asgore I never thought I’d be so happy to see you.” Asriel hugged the little skeleton.

 

“not going back on that comment about picking out curtains are you?” He nearly dropped the bags he had with him.

 

“Never ending jokes with you... sure I was thinking pink what about you prin...Chara.” Asriel corrected himself at the last second.

 

“I was thinking beige.” Sans didn’t comment though he glanced up at the goat monster then back to Chara. Had he missed something here?

 

“I am glad you decided to join us, seriously Sans… I don’t know if we can do it on our own. What changed your mind?” Asriel pondered loudly.

 

“somethin’ Paps said. i brought lunch too.”

 

“From your mouth to Asgore’s ears I am starved what did you bring?” Asriel stomach growled.

 

“Paps’ specialty, he really has gotten better. it’s actually edible.”

 

If it was any ordinary day and Frisk wasn’t gone and Sans wasn’t super depressed Asriel would have probably skipped out but all these were in play so he smiled a little just to keep the monster somewhat happy.

 

Sans handed him one container and Chara the other.

“he even remembered forks this time.” Chara was a little skeptical but she took hers, she was hungry enough to at least try it.... And just as Sans had said... it was edible. It wasn’t the best she’d ever had, but it was a far cry from being what it had used to be, it was... a bit bland, but otherwise not bad. Asriel observed Chara not throwing up the spaghetti and figured it had to be decent enough to eat and yes it was. With his hunger being great as it was he didn’t bother trying to taste the food as he just shoved it in and swallowed.

 

“told ya.” He would save his for later. There was work to be done.

 

“Not bad… could use some mushrooms, but actually I can eat this.”

 

Sans shrugged.

“not a fan of fungus.”

 

“Is it because there is no shroom in your soul for it.” Asriel attempted at a pun.

 

“nope... cuz Paps makes a fun-gus out of what he puts in his special dish.” Asriel rolls his eyes as he chuckles at the stupidity of the pun. Sans was not back but at least he was trying.

 

“meet me inside when you’re done.” He unlocked the shed and pushed the door open, heading into the small place, setting his portion on a shelf nearby.

 

Asriel glanced at Chara than back at Sans direction. “Sorry about saying your little … name.”

 

“It’s fine. I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” She shrugs and finishes her meal then sets the stuff aside before heading into the place with the folder she’d found. Asriel followed suit, wondering how Frisk is doing.


End file.
